


Dream to Reality

by The_Father_Confessor1



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Father_Confessor1/pseuds/The_Father_Confessor1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manic kisses Sonic, he's shocked at first but could he find himself falling in love with his baby brother? Read and find out! SonicXManic Yaoi Incest This story is an incest yaoi story, if that is not your thing then don't read. Sorry for the bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A non explicit version of this story is posted on my Fanfiction profile, if you would rather read that version there's a link to my FF on my profile.
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot and my OC's

It was a quiet night for Sonic and Manic Hedgehog, their sister Sonia, a beautiful pink-furred hedgehog with light tan fur around her cheeks, bright sapphire-blue eyes, and short pink bangs that covered her right eye, had left with her friend Mindy to go to a three night spa three days ago, and she would likely be home tomorrow. The two brothers were resting in their bed; they had a bunk bed while Sonia had her own queen-sized bed, which they both thought was totally unfair.

On the top bunk rested Sonic, a handsome blue-furred hedgehog, with tan fur that was slightly darker than his sister’s that covered his cheeks and belly. He had blue quills that he always kept combed back, though he rarely cut them, so they easily reached down to his waist. His eyes were also an amazing emerald-green.

The bottom bunk was where Sonic’s little brother Manic slept. Manic was a cute green-furred hedgehog with bright hazel eyes, light tan cheeks and belly. His bangs, when straight, fell down to his cheeks, but were were styled up in wild spikes. The quills in the back were longer, falling to the middle of his back.

On his bunk Sonic tossed and turned, unable to sleep, he let out a sigh as he threw the blanket and sheet off of him. He sat up and crossed his legs, _“Why the hell can’t I get to sleep!”_ He thought to himself.

He let out another quiet sigh as he was about to attempt to fall asleep again, when he heard the slightest moan come from his brother’s lower bunk. With a curious nature like Sonic’s, he couldn’t help but be curious as to why his brother made that sound. He turned and leaned over the side of the bunk and looked down at Manic. What he saw made him let out a gasp of surprise. His brother was sprawled out on the bed and his covers were pulled up to his waist. But that wasn’t what shocked him, what shocked him was the tent over his brothers hips that twitched every few seconds and had a wet spot at the tip. Sonic blushed a bright crimson, knowing what the cause of the tent was.

Sonic was about to roll back over on his bed and try to forget what he saw, when his brother let out another, louder, moan, “Sonic…”

Sonic’s eyes widened his face blushing an even deeper crimson, _“D-did Manic just m-moan my name?”_ He thought to himself. While Sonic contemplated this Manic let out another moan, his back slightly arching and his face changing to one of pleasure, “Oh Sonic, don’t stop, so big, g-go deeper!”

Sonics face was now as red as his echidna friend Knuckles. He lay back on his bed and looked up at the celling, “Holy hell…” Sonic whispered to himself.

Many thoughts were rushing through Sonic’s mind, the main one being, why the hell was Manic dreaming about him in… _that,_ way.  _”Manic is having a wet dream about…me, but…I’m his brother, isn’t that wrong?”_

Similar thoughts to this continued to rush through his head, but, as he continued to think, the way he looked at his little brother began to change, “ _I like him, he’s my brother, and I guess he is kinda cute.“_ At that thought Sonic’s muzzle flushed bright pink once more, “Did I… did I just call Manic…cute…?” he murmured to himself.

Sonic continued to toss and turn on his bed, his cheeks flushing every time he heard his brother let out another moan. Eventually, even with the many thoughts of his brother and the new feelings that Sonic was beginning to feel for him, running through his head, with one final thought, _“Is it so wrong for me to feel the same way?”_ The soft embrace of sleep finally consumed him.

** The Following Morning **

Manic let out a large yawn as he sat up in his bed; he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, 5:00 it read. Manic shook his head and looked down at his body, it was mostly covered from his waist down, but on his lower stomach there were smears of a white substance. Manic let out a sigh, his ears drooping; this was how every morning started for the poor green hedgehog. He woke up an hour and a half before his brother and sister, and most of the time found his lower body covered in the result of the previous night’s dream.

Manic sighed, he always felt this way when he woke up, he was ashamed of his feelings, he didn’t even understand why he felt the way he did, but all he knew was that he had been in love with his big brother for over a year.

Manic sighed once again and pulled himself out of bed, wrapping his blanked around his waist like a towel, and walking towards the door. He pulled the door open, but looked back at his brother, his eyes resting on Sonic’s peacefully sleeping face. That had always been one thing Manic loved about Sonic, that and his amazing green eyes. Manic sighed once more, _“I still remember how this started, just like if it were yesterday.”_ He thought to himself.

** Two years Ago **

“SONIC! MANIC! GET INSIDE, LUNCH IS READY!” hollered Sonia as she stuck her head out the back door, seeing her brothers were still outside. Sonic was lying in a fold out chair next to their back yard pool, which Manic was now swimming in.

Sonic pushed his sunglasses onto his forehead and looked over at his sister, “Chill sis, me and lil’ bro are havin’ fun.”

Sonia crossed her arms and made her signature “do-what-I-say-or-I’ll-kick-your-ass” face and narrowed her eyes at her older brother.

Sonic threw up his arms and sighed in defeat, “Alright sis, we’re coming,” Sonic then turned to Manic, “C’mon bro, chow time.”

Manic swam to the side of the pool next to Sonic and looked at him then his sister, “I’ll be in in a sec, gotta dry off.”

Sonic nodded and walked to the door and into the house with Sonia. Manic pulled himself up out of the pool and walked over to the chairs Sonic had been sitting in and grabbed his towel. Manic quickly dried himself off. Manic finished his body and began to walk toward the house as he started drying his quills. As Manic walked to the house he didn’t notice how close he was walking to the pool, and he also didn’t notice the small pool of water on the edge.

Manic let out a cry as he slipped in the puddle; he tried to grab the edge of the pool, but missed it. The next thing the green hedgehog knew he felt a sharp pain sprout from the back of his head and everything went black.

When Manic first regained consciousness he was coughing up water and he was being held against a bare warm chest. His vision was very hazy and his head was spinning, but before losing consciousness again he saw deep tear-filled emerald eyes and heard someone screaming his name.

The next time Manic regained consciousness he felt warm, he blinked his eyes and let them adjust to the dim light of the room, which came from a small lamp on a table in the corner. He looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital room. He lightly shook his head, trying to remember what happened. He remembered swimming at his and his sibling’s house, then…nothing.

He turned his head, feeling something brushing against it, he saw a mess of blue quills and felt a hand around his. He cocked his head, “Sonic?”

His voice was scratchy and sounded more like a whisper, but the blue hedgehog resting on the bed still stirred. Sonic shook his head slightly, sitting up straighter in the chair and pulling himself off of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked his emerald eyes resting on Manic’s hazel ones. The second Sonic realized who had woken him up his eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face, “MANIC!”

Sonic almost jumped on his little brother as he wrapped his arms around him, “Manic! I’m so glad you’re ok!”

Manic blinked in confusion, “Sonic? What happened? Why’re you hugging me?”

Sonic pulled back, his own face confused now, “You don’t remember?”

Manic shook his head, Sonic opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a second set of arms wrapping around Manic, “Manic! You’re awake!”

Manic was still confused, not remembering anything of the reason he was currently in the hospital. When his sister finally let go of him she saw the confusion on his face, “What’s wrong, are you ok?

Manic nodded, and then looked at his siblings, “What happened? Where am I?”

Sonia and Sonic shared a confused look, and then looked back at their brother, “Manic…you almost drowned.”

Manic’s eyes widened, “W-what? B-but I don’t remember that!?”

Sonic’s face changed back to concern and he looked like he was about to cry, “M-manic, you’ve been unconscious for three days. T-the doctors weren’t even sure you would wake back up.”

Now Sonic did cry, he moved himself onto the bed and buried his face against Manic’s shoulder, “I-I thought y-you w-weren’t going to w-wake up. I-I thought I w-was g-going to lose you.”

Sonic continued to sob into his shoulder and Manic brought his arms around his brother, he had never seen his brother like this.

Manic felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his sister, she gave him a small smile, “He’s been worried sick ever since we brought you in; and he’s barely left the room at all.”

Manic was shocked; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When he tried to recall what had happened, the only thing that came up was getting ready to go inside for lunch, then he remembered slipping in a puddle, and then…nothing. The next memory he had was of waking up in the hospital bed. Manic shook his head, giving up on trying to remember; he turned his attention to the blue hedgehog, whose head was still buried in his shoulder. Manic pulled his arms out from under him and wrapped them around his sobbing brother. He couldn’t imagine what he went through, thinking that his little brother was never going to wake up.

Manic couldn’t imagine how he could ever get over something happening to his big brother, the very thought made him want to cry. He turned back down to his brother, he held onto his brother tighter, whispering in his ear, “Shh, don’t worry, I’m fine, I won’t ever worry you like that again.”

Sonic sniffed and pulled back from Manic’s shoulder, though they kept their arms around each other. Sonic’s still tear-filled eyes met Manic’s soft hazle ones, “I never want to lose you Manic, I love you too much to even think about you getting hurt again.”

Manic smiled and hugged his brother tighter, “Don’t worry, you won’t ever lose me Sonic, I love you too.”

** Present Day **

Manic let out a sigh, ever since that day the two brothers had become much closer, and eventually Manic had begun to fall for his older brother, he had tried to deny it in the beginning, but after he had begun to have the dreams, he couldn’t deny it any longer, he was head over heels in love with his brother.

He took another glance at his brothers sleeping face and whispered to himself, “Sonic…you have no idea how much I want to tell you how I feel.”

Manic quietly sniffed and brushed the tears from his eyes, _“He’ll never feel the same way I do.”_

That was the last thought in his head as he walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 1

_“Sonic…you have no idea how much I want to tell you how I feel.”_

Sonic’s eyes opened, those words still echoing in his head. He sat up rubbing his eyes, the memory of last night’s dream still fresh in his mind. He looked around the room and yawned, _“What was that dream about?”_

The only thing he could remember was a voice and the shadow of another hedgehog, it had said something about telling him how it really felt; the strangest part was the fact that the voice had seemed so familiar.

Sonic eventually sighed and pulled himself out of bed, stretching and popping his back as he did. He groggily walked into the hall and down to the kitchen. As he slowly strode into the kitchen his eyes met with his brother, who was standing by the sink filling the coffee pot.

“Morning bro,” he mumbled to his brother.

Manic turned around and smiled, “Morning sleeping beauty.”

Sonic scowled at him and flipped him off. Manic rolled his eyes chuckling, “Classy bro, real classy.”

Sonic scowled once more, “Just fix me some coffee.”

Manic gave an innocent smile and said, “Just fix me some coffee what?”

Sonic grinded his teeth and said, “Please.”

Manic smiled, “That’s better.”

Sonic let out a sound that sounded like a grunt and a growl mixed together, he then sat at the table. Manic chuckled once more smiling, he knew Sonic wasn’t being mean; he just wasn’t a morning person. Manic sighed quietly to himself, even his brothers bi-polar like temper didn’t faze him; at times he even found it attractive.

 Manic quickly dispelled his inappropriate thoughts about his brother and finished his morning routine; fixing the coffee, washing last night’s dishes, it was his turn this week, and fixing bacon and eggs, along with some biscuits, gravy, and some toast for himself; being a vegetarian he wouldn’t eat the bacon and eggs.

Manic soon got the meal together and sat it at the table in front of a near-drooling Sonic, who happily began to chow down. Manic soon sat and began to eat as well; though he finished several minutes after his brother, who had scarfed down his food in what seemed like seconds.

After they were done and the dishes were in the sink Sonic let out a burp and patted his stomach, “Great chow bro!” he said, now back to his usual peppy self.

Manic smiled, “I’m glad you liked it.”

Sonic smiled at his brother, “I always love your cooking Manikku

Manic blushed, he couldn’t remember how long Sonic had been calling him that, but he did know that it always made him blush whenever he heard it. Manic smiled and leaned his head down so his bangs fell in his face and the blush was hidden, then said, “I’m glad.”

Sonic smiled then after a second rolled his eyes, “I don’t see why you always let your bangs cover your face.”

Manic just smiled and replied, “Its how I’ve always styled them, I like it.”

Sonic sighed, and then smiled, “Hey bro.”

Manic looked up and the skin under his fur paled, Sonic had a very Eggman looking smile, and that was never good, “W-what’s up b-bro?”

Sonic, quicker than Manic was ready for, grabbed his little brother’s wrist and pulled him across the house and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Manic then was able to pull out of his brother’s grip and turned around to face him, “What the hell bro!”

Sonic smiled, “Were giving you a new do.”

Manic’s eyes widened, “Oh HELL no!”

Sonic sighed, crossing his arms, “C’mon bro, according to you you’ve had the same hair style for seventeen years! You need a change, and maybe it’ll perk you up, you’ve been kinda gloomy for a while now.”

Manic huffed and crossed his arms, “I _don’t_ need a change, I _don’t_ act gloomy, and I _sure as hell_ don’t want you doing my hair!”

Sonic frowned and cocked his head thinking; he then smiled, the perfect plan forming in his head. Before Manic could blink Sonic had rushed up to him wrapped his arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground and was burying himself in his chest begging, “PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!”

Manic was majorly caught off guard, the fact that Sonic was begging was one thing, but what really shocked him was the fact that the sapphire hedgehog was more or less nuzzling into his chest. Manic flushed a deep scarlet, he could feel his brother’s weight draped across his body, and he felt his brother’s crotch pressing down on his, the fact that he didn’t moan was a miracle.

After the initial shock was gone, Manic knew what would happen if he didn’t get his brother off the top of him. He began scrambling to try and get up while pushing his brother off of him, “Fine fine fine! You can cut my hair!”

Sonic looked up smiling, “Yay!”

Sonic pulled himself off of Manic, much to Manic’s relief, and stood up, Manic quickly getting up as well. Sonic gave his brother his signature smile, “Don’t worry bro; you’re going to look great!”

Manic gave a weak smile and nodded. Sonic then moved past his brother to the bathtub, turning the nobs and getting the water warm, he then turned to his brother, “Wash your hair real quick.”

Manic gulped and nodded, then walked over and got on his knees in front of the tub and quickly washed his hair with his shampoo and conditioner. When he was done and had shut off the water he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw his brother holding out a towel, “Don’t dry it all the way, keep it a little damp.”

Manic nodded and quickly dried his hair, making sure it was still generously wet, but not so much that it was dripping. When he stood up he sighed, his bangs were a few inches long; while the hair on the back of his head fell down about halfway down his back and got progressively shorter as it moved towards his bangs.

He turned to Sonic and sighed, “So what are you going to do?”

Sonic gave his brother another reassuring smile and grabbed a brush and the scissors out of the cabinet and started brushing his brothers bangs until there weren’t any tangles and they were pointing straight down. Sonic then stepped back and looked at Manic, “Now close your eyes.”

Manic frowned, “Why?”

Sonic rolled his eyes, “Because I want it to be a surprise, and if you don’t you’ll be able to see how I cut it because it’s right in front of your face.”

Manic gulped and closed his eyes. The next several minutes felt like hours to the emerald teen, the sound of the scissors cutting the hair it took Manic several months to grow out the only thing he could hear; then it stopped.

Manic was nervous, not knowing how he was going to look for the next several months until his bangs grew back. Manic heard Sonic put down the scissors and the brush, then he heard his brother speak, “Ok, you can open your eyes now.”

Manic gulped for the third time and opened his eyes, he was greeted by Sonic standing in front of him with a mirror. He took said mirror and held it up to his face, and what he saw made him gasp.

**(Little note, I’m sorry if my description of Manic’s hair isn’t very good, I’m not really sure how to describe what it looks like, I have a perfect picture of it in my head, but I have no idea how do describe it, but I’ll do my best.)**

He didn’t even look like himself anymore! Sonic had changed his hair completely, and he loved it! Sonic had trimmed his bangs to where his left eye was covered, much like Sonia’s bangs only longer, and had trimmed the right side shorter than the left so it got progressively longer as it went towards the right. Sonic had even blended it so it didn’t just go from short to long all at once. He had also cut the back several inches shorter to where it now went only a few inches past his shoulders.

Manic turned to Sonic, a large grin spread across his face, “I love it!” he more or less screamed, as he rushed over to Sonic wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing him in a hug.

Sonic smiled and hugged Manic back, “I told ya that you could trust me.”

Manic pulled back from Sonic a bit, but kept his arms around the blue hedgehog, and said, “I’m glad I did, I absolutely _love_ what you did to my hair! I had no idea you could cut hair like this!”

Sonic’s smile widened, “I used to work in a barbers shop part time when I was younger, a few of the stylists gave me a crash course in cutting hair, turns out I’m not half bad.”

Manic just grinned, hugging Sonic even tighter than before, but this time he unconsciously nuzzled into his neck and let out a soft purr. When he did that Sonic let out a small gasp and blushed slightly. Manic eyes widened and he pulled back after he realized what he had started doing and blushed, looking up at sonic who was also blushing. Manic just stood there looking up at Sonic’s pink tinted face, taking in every detail.

In that moment Manic lost the last sliver of control he had, and did the most reckless thing he had ever done, he lifted his head and leaned up, pressing his lips to Sonic’s in a soft kiss.

Sonic’s eyes widened and his body stiffened when his brother’s lips met with his, he looked at his brother’s half lidded hazel eyes, and saw a mixture of emotions he couldn’t describe. Manic on the other hand, had his mind covered in a haze, he was actually kissing Sonic! He never imagined that he would ever get the chance, but Manic was only in the haze for a few more seconds before he pulled back from the kiss and, in an instant, his mind cleared and he realized what he had just done. His eyes widened and he removed his arms from Sonic’s neck and jumped back from his wide eyed brother.

At first they just stared at each other, until Sonic seemed to find his voice once more, “M-Manic…w-what…”

Before Sonic could put more words together Manic had started to back up, tears beginning to fill his eyes at the realization of what he had just done.

Manic kept backing up and was able to stutter out, “S-sonic, I-I-I.” he wasn’t able to say another word and turned around, the tears spilling out of his eyes, and ran.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, chapter 2, if I’m lucky I’ll have this chapter out before the end of August, if not then I apologize.
> 
> Yea….. Its waaaaaay past August….. I am SOOOOOOO sorry!!!!
> 
> I really don’t have any announcements, so enjoy the chapter!

Manic ran, he didn’t know where he was running, but he ran. When he finally stopped, he more or less fell to the ground panting for breath. When he finally got control of his breath a million thoughts rushed through his head. Why did he kiss Sonic? Why did he run? Did Sonic run after him? Does his brother hate him now? Where was he?

Manic looked up, taking his surroundings in. He let out a small gasp; he was in the park, about a mile from his house. He knew the reason he ran here. This was the park he always came to as a little kid, whenever he was feeling depressed or sad and upset. He let a small smile cross his lips; this was also where he had his first kiss. He stood up and walked over to the bench a little ways from him and sat down.

He bent his head and stared at the ground, he remembered that day with Kicks like it was yesterday.

 

Four years previously

 

Manic laughed and smiled as his best friend Kicks pushed him on the swing. Kicks smiled and hollered at Manic, “Jump off! See if you can make it to the sandbox!” Manic glanced back at Kicks and smiled, “Ok! Push me higher!” Kicks nodded and pushed Manic harder and got him higher.

When Manic thought he was high enough he smiled and got ready to jump, “One! Two! THREE!” Manic pushed off of the swing when it was at its height. Manic’s eyes widened, he thought he would be able to make it, he was wrong. He landed on the ground several feet from the sandbox, hard.

Manic let out a scream of pain and started crying and wailing in pain. He heard Kicks scream his name and rush over; he got on his knees in front of him and put his arms around him, “Oh my god Manic! Are you ok?!”

Kicks hugged him harder and tears started running down his face, “Oh god Manic, this is all my fault, I am so sorry Manic!”

They sat there until Manic stopped crying, but Kicks was still hugging him tightly and sobbing into his neck murmuring apologies over and over again.

Manic pulled back a little bit until Kicks pulled his head off Manic’s shoulder, he looked at Manic his eyes still full of tears, “I am so, so sorry Manic.”

Manic smiled slightly and pulled his friend back into another hug, “It’s not your fault Kicks, I shouldn’t have jumped.”

Kicks squeezed him tighter and sobbed into his neck again, “But I’m the one who told you to! If I hadn’t said that then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!”

  
Manic hugged Kicks and rubbed his back, “But I’m not hurt that bad, just a few scrapes and bruises.”

Kicks pulled back and looked at Manic, “You wouldn’t be hurt at all if it wasn’t for me. If you had been hurt worse I could never forgive myself! Your my best friend Manic, you mean everything to me, I don’t ever wanna lose you!"

Manic smiled and hugged Kicks, “You won’t ever lose me Kicks, we’ve been best friends since we were little kids, I would do anything for you, I love you.” Kicks sniffed and wiped the tears off of his eyes. He looked up at Manic with red puffy eyes, “Y-you love me?”

“Of course I do Kicks.” Manic smiled and gave Kicks a soft hug. Manic nuzzled into Manic’s neck and hugged him back.

When they parted the two smiled and looked at each other. Manic moved his hand up and brushed Kick’s pink streaked bangs out of his face, and let his fingers trail down and softly caress his cheek, his smile softening, “Kicks…”

Kicks’ breath caught in his throat, “Manic….”

Manic’s face went slightly pink and he slid his hand to the back of his neck and pulled Kicks closer, and leaned his head in, until he felt their lips barely meet in a fragile kiss. Barely a second passed and the two parted, looking each other in the eye. Kicks’ eyes were still red and puffy from crying but they now held shock and surprise as well.

Manic’s own eyes widened, realizing what he had just done. The two stared at each other until Manic finally spoke, “K-kicks, I-I-I’m sorr-” Manic was cut off when Kicks moved forward, wrapped his arms around Manic’s neck, and pressed their lips together once again. It was Manic’s turn to be shocked; he wouldn’t have expected Kicks to do this. When he had broken the kiss, he thought Kicks would be mad and not want to be his friend anymore, he never expected Kicks to kiss him. The two sat there for only a few more seconds before Manic regained control of his limbs and broke the kiss, pulling them both up on their knees. Kicks couldn’t say a single word before Manic wrapped his arms around Kicks’ waist and pulled their bodies together once again, and pressed their lips together for a third time. Kicks let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Manic’s neck, pulling their bodies as close as possible. 

Kicks was shocked and excited when he felt Manic’s tongue slide across his lips, silently asking for entrance. He let out another quiet moan and parted his lips, his tongue meeting Manic’s, and sending a shock down both their spines.

They stayed like this for over a minute before they broke from each other, a thin line of saliva linking their lips. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before they both broke the silence at the same time; each saying the others name. They both blushed and Manic spoke first, “K-Kicks, I-I…..I don’t know what to say…”

Kicks took a breath and spoke, “W-why did you k-kiss me?”

Manic blushed a deeper crimson and looked down at the ground, stumbling on his words for a moment. When he got them straight he took a breath, “I-I-I…. Kicks…..I have a really big crush on you….” He said, “I have for a while now….” Manic looked up at Kicks, his face almost pure crimson, awaiting his friend’s reaction.  
Kicks blushed as well, the corner of his lips twitching up, “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, too, Manic,” he said, the small smile turning into a bigger, brighter one.

Manic’s eyes widened slightly, his nervous frown turning into a joyous smile, “You mean it?” he said, sounding like he couldn’t believe it. Kicks nodded, then stood up and helped Manic to his feet. They were face to face and Kicks smiled, “Honestly Manic, “Kicks started, a small pink blush tinting his cheeks once again, “I final decided to tell you about a week ago, and I’ve been trying to figure out how to since then, “Kicks’ smile got a bit bigger, “I guess this was one way, “he said, letting out a small laugh.

Manic smiled and hugged his friend, “I’m glad you did,” he said. Manic tilted his head giving a nervous smile and small laugh, “I doubt I ever would have had the courage to tell you myself.”

Kicks smiled and laughed. His smile got even bigger and he moved beside Manic and intertwined their hands, “So, Manic, would you be my boyfriend?”

Manic beamed from ear to ear. He kissed Kicks’ cheek and replied, “Definitely!”

 

Present Day

 

Manic smiled, that was one of his favorite memories from his childhood. He and Kicks had been together for almost two years, but they had decided that they were better as just friends than boyfriends.

Manic’s smile faltered, he remembered that after he and Kicks ended things, he had told his friend another one of the reasons he wanted to just be friends. He had told Kicks he had fallen in love with someone else, he had told him he was in love with Sonic. Kicks was the only person he ever trusted enough to tell his deepest secret to. When he did, he was afraid of Kicks’ reaction, but he shocked him by just smiling and telling him that it was strange to him, but he was happy for him and promised not to tell a soul about it.

He sighed, he hadn’t seen Kicks for over a year, his family had moved almost halfway across the world because his father had been offered a raise and a new office in a different city, and being 14 at the time meant that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. For the first few months any mention of his best friend made him burst into a fit of sobbing, and when they talked on the phone he couldn’t keep himself from crying the whole conversation, and kicks had been the same way. He and Kicks been keeping in touch, but he hadn’t talked to him in nearly six months.

Manic sat there for several more minutes, thinking back on his memories of him and his friend, when he suddenly heard crunching leaves. He lifted his head and his jaw dropped, standing in front of him with an ear to ear grin, was his oldest and best friend, Kicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Mah. God. I am SOOOOOOO sorry that this is months late!!! I don’t really have any excuses, except that I got a new job recently and have not had any extra time to write. Also sorry about the crappy ending:/ (I seem to never be able to write a good one…) I would have kept going, but I wanted to be able to post another chapter ASAP and I already have a pretty good idea of what I’m writing in the next chapter.
> 
> And now to clarify several things-
> 
> 1-Age’s – I won’t post everyone’s ages just yet but here are a few. Currently Sonic, Sonia and Manic are 17 and Kicks is the same, they will all be turning 18 in a few months (Kicks and the triplet’s birthdays are only about a week apart. When Kicks and Manic got together they had just turned 13. And Manic had only just turned 15 when he fell in love with Sonic. Kicks and Manic were only just about to turn 16 when Kicks moved.
> 
> 2- Location- I myself am still hazy on where they are, I don’t know what kind of world it should be, It’s still up in the air, so I would like all of your opinions on that, a world of just morphs? If this they would be living on Mobius. Or a mixed world with humans and morphs, if this then what planet would they be on? Earth or Mobius? This is why I left the location of where Kicks moved to kind of hazy.
> 
> Ok, I think that wraps things up for now, If you have comments, ideas, or any kind of criticisms (Or angry rants about how late this chapter is…I wouldn’t blame you…) about this chapter, feel free to leave them in a review, anything and everything is welcome and very much appreciated:)!
> 
> So even though it was horribly late, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try my hardest to post the next as fast as possible, I’m not going to give an estimate as I never seem to ever meet one. But until then peace….OUT(Y)


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, if I’m lucky I’ll have this chapter up not long after the last, if not, sorry** **L**

Manic’s mouth hung open in shock, his best friend, someone he hadn’t seen in years, was standing right in front of him, a glowing, ear to ear grin spread across his face.

“What? I got something on my face,” Kicks playfully said.

Manic’s shock turned to joy in an instant, “Kicks!” he said, launching himself at his friend, and pulling him into a rib cracking hug. Kicks laughed, hugging his friend as tightly as he could.

“K-kicks, w-why, how, when-“Manic stuttered, pulling away from Kicks.

“My parents let me move back here,” Kicks said smiling, “I’m turning 18 soon, so they let me come back on my own.”

Manic’s smile widened, “That’s great!” he squeezed him once again; “I’m so glad your back!”

Kick’s smiled, though it faltered a bit. He tapped Manic’s side, “Manic, can’t breathe.”

Manic let out a small laugh, then released his childhood friend. “Sorry, got a little carried away,” he said, scratching the back of his head, a cute little smile on his lips.

Kick’s smiled, “Well,” he began, his smile turning mischievous, “I get to do this!” faster than Manic could think, he picked him up and squeezed him and shook him around a bit. Manic just smiled and laughed. He missed all the funny things his friend used to do.

Kicks put Manic down and laughed with him for a second. Though, as quick as it had appeared, his smile faded and was replaced by a frown, “You’ve been crying, I can tell,” he said, crossing his arms.

In an instant, the joy and happiness that filled him was shattered, and was replaced with the sadness and anxiety of what he had done less than two hours ago. He looked up at his friend again, “Kicks I-I just, I-I,” tears had filled his eyes once again and he let out a soft sob. He felt arms wrap around him, “Come here, “He heard Kicks mutter, pulling him into his chest. Manic buried his face into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around him, sobbing into his neck.

“Shh, shh, its ok, I’ve got you, its ok.” He continued to mummer into his ear.

Manic got his sobs under control as quickly as he could. He looked up at Kicks, tears still running down his face, “K-Kicks, I did- I did something awful.”

Kicks continued to hug Manic and said, “Calm down.” He moved Manic and looked at him, “Tell me what happened, if there’s anything I can do, I will, no question.”

Manic looked at him, and gave a teary smile. That was one of the things he had missed most about this hedgehog. He would do anything for him, and he would do the same for him as well. He was kind, understanding, he didn’t judge people, even if he just met them he wouldn’t judge them. He had been there for Manic his whole life, he could tell him anything and he would trust him with anything and everything.

Manic took a shaky breath and pulled away from and took his hand, and moved over to the bench and sat down. He took yet another shaky breath and looked up at him. Kicks was giving him a smile, “Don’t worry, take your time, and if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, I understand.”

Manic nodded, and sighed, “I-I need to talk to- to someone, to you.” Manic gulped and then the dam inside him burst and he told Kicks everything, all of the things that had happened, up until that morning. When he got up to that morning he stopped and looked up at Kicks. Kicks was still was still looking at him; when their eyes met Kicks smiled lightly, “You still love him.”

He didn’t phrase it like a question, but Manic still nodded, “It’s even harder to hide it now. I keep dreaming about him, when I’m not near him my stomach turns inside out and I can’t even stop thinking about him for one second, and when I’m in the same room with him, I can’t stop staring at him, and I can barely keep myself from telling him how I feel; telling him how much I love him.”

Manic stomach was doing backflips as he continued to speak, “Kicks, this- this morning I-I,” he couldn’t even continue because he felt like he was choking on the words, but he didn’t have to, he heard Kicks take in a sharp breath. He looked up at him, his eyes had gotten slightly wider, “You, you told him,” Kicks questioned.

Manic shook his head and couldn’t stop himself from sobbing; he leaned onto Kicks, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Manic, still sobbing, continued to speak, “K-Kicks, I- I k-kissed him, I kissed him out of nowhere.”

“What did he do?” Kicks asked softly.

Manic shook his head, “I-I don’t know, after I did it I ran, I wasn’t even looking, I just ran.” He lifted his head and wiped his tears away and he let out a small laugh, “It’s funny, I’ve fantasized about telling Sonic how I feel a million times, and not once did I ever imagine I’d kiss and run.”

Kicks smiled softly and let out a light laugh. Kicks’ face turned more serious, “Well, when you go back Sonics going to have a lot of questions.” Manic paled beneath his fur. What was he going to say?

“What are you going to say?” Kicks echoed the question he was thinking.

“I-I,” he started. Then, shaking his head, he sighed. “I guess I’ll tell him. I already kissed him, he’ll want to know why, and I guess there’s no point in lying; what could I tell him to explain why I kissed him other than the truth.”

Kicks put his hand on Manic’s shoulder, and squeezed it reassuringly, “Well, when you want to go back, I’ll go with you, If you want.”

Manic smiled, “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, “he replied.”

Manic took a breath and stood up, “Well, I guess now is as good a time as any,” he said turning to Kicks.

Kicks nodded, and stood up, following Manic back towards his house. As they were walking manic realized something, “Kicks, I just realized, I ran nearly a mile from home.” He said turning to his friend.

Kicks just smiled, but it didn’t last long, he turned to Manic and began to speak, “Well, that means you have some time to think about how you’re going to tell Sonic.”

Manic just shook his head and sighed, “I still have no idea what I _can_ say. What could I say to explain what I did?”

Kicks looked over to Manic, “The truth?” he replied. Manic just sighed again, and Kicks could do nothing but give him a sympathetic look.

The rest of the trip home was silent, and as they approached the front door of the house Manic slowed. His stomach was doing flips, he felt like he was about to throw up, and his heart was racing. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder; he turned back and saw his friend giving him a reassuring smile. He didn’t smile back, but the uneasiness in his stomach settled somewhat, though his heart was still racing, he felt calmer, and knowing that Kicks would have his back no matter what happened he faced the door, turned the knob, and pushed it open, hoping with all his might that he was prepared for whatever happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the chapters late, as usual:/ Or, well, I guess you “could” consider it to be on time, since it usually isn’t updated but once every 2 months or so…lol
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the chapter:) no idea when the next one will be up, but if you follow me on twitter or watch my facebook page, I try and give semi regular updates on how chapters for this story, and my other stories, including one-shots I’m working on are coming.
> 
> I REALLY hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please feel free to leave a review and/or favorite and follow my story:) As always, I accept any and all ideas for my stories, specifically this one! So if you have an idea or request please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.
> 
> Follow me on twitter:D- The Confessor29
> 
> Like me on Facebook:D- The Father Confessor
> 
> So, until next time, Peace…OUT(Y)


End file.
